


cast some light, you'll be alright

by cosmicgay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, SuperCorp, i guess, mostly light, slowburn, the thank you lena deserved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicgay/pseuds/cosmicgay
Summary: What being a Luthor is about?People usually say it's about hatred, madness and chaos.Or at least, they used to say it.But maybe, Lena could change everythingwith Kara being there along the way.Make Luthor mean a force for good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i usually write poems and stuff, nothing really serious so, idk if this will be any good, but if you're reading this, thank you <3

\- You’re okay. – Kara says surprised, as she walks towards J’onn.  
\- We’re all are.  
The virus didn’t cause harm at all. All the molecules of the already spread poison didn’t even tickle any one of the aliens. Even though Hank escaped once again, J’onn and Kara were happy. Relieved.  
\- How can this be possible?  
Kara didn’t even have to think twice to respond to that. She somehow knew it all along.  
\- Lena. – She said looking around, seeing Lillian Luthor getting arrested, but no sign of the youngest Luthor.  
When they arrived at the DEO, everyone’s mood were better, hopeful. Eliza reverted the infection on Mon-El’s system and was able to find a cure to J’onn himself from turning to a white marcian. Kara was glad that for now, everything was good, but she couldn’t shake the unease feeling. Soon as everybody was occupied with their own things and heading home, she took the opportunity to make sure Lena was okay.

\- I can’t say enough how grateful I am for what you did tonight. – Kara arrived at Lena’s balcony on L-Corp. It was beginning to seem painfully familiar. Lena was sitting on her desk, with her back to Kara. She was drinking for some time now, Kara noticed. 

\- For what, exactly, Supergirl? – Lena seemed caught off guard briefly, but didn’t take her eyes off of the glass on her hand.

\- You know what you did. You just saved everyone… just like a hero.

\- Please, spare me of another one of your discourses. I just did what was right for my company. L-Corp should be seen for what my accomplishments are, not for the shadow of Lex or my mother’s take on aliens. – Lena was sharp, but not rude.

\- You should give yourself more credit, Lena. Ever since you assumed the company, L-Corp has been, like you said, a force for good. You don’t need to prove that to anyone anymore. People see you. I see you. And I believe you’re good. And what you did tonight out there, just proves it. You just saved everyone. So thank you. – Kara said, with a warm tone to her voice. She hoped Lena could hear it.

Only then, Lena turned to look at Supergirl. She held her instance but was calm, soft. Lena couldn’t continue to seem unfazed by everything. She wasn’t.  
\- I just, I can’t help but be frustrated about all this evilness that seems to run on my family. All this mess, and hatred. And even though I know it was the right thing to do, and by now I’m used to being alone, I can’t help it but feel like all of the people who should’ve been here for me are gone. And I’m alone. – Lena said, for the first time avoiding eye contact.

And Kara then wished she could be here to Lena as Kara Danvers, not Supergirl, because that’s the most vulnerable she’s ever seen Lena Luthor, and she wished she could hug her, make sure she knew she was not alone. But she couldn’t right now. What she could do was make sure Lena knew how much she had helped. Without her, all aliens in National City would be dead by now. What she did, not only saved all of them, but it was a big step for her make her own name. One that wasn’t attached to Lex or Lillian. It was attached to her view of the world, her own beliefs and plans. Lena was, as Kara always knew inside, a good, smart woman. And Kara was glad that finally everyone would see it too.

\- I know it’s not the same, but I understand what’s like to find out that your family isn’t like you hoped they would be. My father was the reason this virus was available in the first place. All this time, I thought they were helping people and saving lives, only they were saving their lives. Anyone else that wasn’t Kryptonian didn’t matter that much. But, a good friend made me see that I can make different choices and change their legacy. I can be a new light on what they believed in. So can you. And you’ve already done that. And I’m sure that you’re not alone too.

Kara could only hope Lena could understand this. She didn’t wait for a response. She knew Lena needed to sink everything in.

As soon as Kara arrived at Catco at the next morning, her next task was already waiting for her.  
To interview Lena Luthor on how she confronted her own mother.  
Kara was more than happy to get to write a piece about that and couldn’t stop the smile from knowing that she was gonna be able to see Lena and talk to her about the topic as just Kara Danvers. The tricky part was going to be writing it impartially.  
\- I’m glad that I get to be interviewed by you once again, Kara. Your last piece on L-Corp was wonderful. – Lena was smiling warmly at Kara. This too was starting to become familiar.

\- It’s a pleasure, really. I’m actually really excited to write this issue.

\- I assume it’s about last nights’ events? – Lena relaxed a bit on her chair. A thing she liked about Kara was how easy it was to talk to her. Like Kara was seeing her for her. Not her last name, or an intimidating figure. Just her.

\- Yes. It’s about you redefining what being a Luthor is. How were you able to make the virus inert?

\- Well, it was in fact, Supergirl that came here. She said my mother was head of Cadmus. She talked about the virus. At first, I thought that she was simply judging us by the last name. Accusing without any proof. But I couldn’t shake the feeling that she could be right, so I did some digging myself. And Supergirl was right. In that moment, I realized that not only the lives of many people were at my hands, but too that it was my window to make a significant change. Not only on what being a Luthor signifies, but on what L-Corp stands for. So I took a risk, and I’m glad to say that it was successful. – The whole time Lena was speaking; she was almost glowing. It blew Kara away how she talked with so much passion about the company, about her beliefs.

\- I assume it was hard, to come to face with the realization that you had to confront your mother on this. – This wasn’t really needed to the article, even though it was an interesting angle. But Kara found herself asking this more out of worry about Lena’s wellbeing than the article itself.

\- Well, it wasn’t a piece of cake, but at this point I’ve already learned that I can’t hope that they’ll change their minds. I tried so much with Lex. To make him see the damage he was doing. So with my mother, even though I was hoping she would snap out of all of that, I couldn’t falter. I believe I did what was right in the grand spectrum, so why let my feelings get in the way? – Lena didn’t stutter, but Kara could see hurt passing her eyes. A shaky feeling that Lena tried hard to cover in time.

They talked for at least half an hour, about how Lena was able to make her mother think she was actually on her side, about discovering her real plans behind Cadmus. Especially on these moments, Kara could see that Lena was still struggling to let her feelings aside. Kara tried to comfort Lena as best as she could, without losing focus on the interview too much.

\- Thank you, Lena. Really. I’m lucky to get to write this piece, and National City is lucky to have you as its new citizen. – Kara smiled at her while getting up, getting ready to leave.  
\- I’m glad I could help, Kara. You already know you’re welcomed here, so if I could be of more use, don’t hesitate. – Lena was getting up too, leading Kara to the door.  
As soon as they hit the door, Kara turned to Lena.  
\- You know, you did everything you could. – She said looking to Lena’s eye.  
\- I’m sorry? – She seemed taken aback.  
\- About Lillian, you couldn’t have done anything to change her mind. Or Lex’s. It’s not your fault the path they choose to walk in. I hope you don’t forget that. – Kara completed with the most honest tone she could find in her.  
She wasn’t expecting, but Lena hugged her, thanking her for that. Kara was caught off guard but relaxed in a second. Lena’s scent was soothing, and Kara could get used to being hugged by Lena Luthor.  
\- You were the first person that saw me for me. I really consider you to be my only friend here, and I really treasure you. I’m sorry if this comes too desperate, but you’re the only one keeping me from being left alone. – Lena said seriously, still holding Kara’s arm.

\- You are not alone, Lena. You’re good and kind, and I’m thankful that I’m able to share the wonderful person you are to the rest of the world. – Kara said smiling. 

\- Thank you, Kara. – Lena was almost glowing again. The vulnerability almost completely gone.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for reading it all! (and i'm rlly sorry if it's not good aaa) Also, english isn't my first language so, sorry if there's any mistakes :c
> 
> p.s: the title is bc of the song crosses (josé gonzález), it reminded me of them, so, yep.


End file.
